How to Be Invisible
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: Money is scarce. Regina's mother is gone, her father is fighting in the war and she lives with her sister. Then she meets a lovely friend who is not who he seems to be. During an innocent act of going to the market, however, she is yanked from her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

I stepped through the snow of the village, dodging other shoppers and carts dragged by mules. A gust of wind blew suddenly and I grabbed my hood to keep it from blowing back. I flinched as I bumped into a passerby. Ahead of me I saw a young man; I did my best to avoid him. I walked fast, but gave in to the temptation of stealing a glance of him. And as I peeked from across the road, I could've sworn that he saw me, that he recognized me.

"_No one, and I mean no one, must know you are there."_

I heard it. _His _voice echoed through my mind. I walked faster away from the boy, bowing my head so nothing could be seen, so I would not be recognizable.

The crowd became thicker and I found my chance. I changed my direction quickly, dashing down an alley. I flew through the village, keeping to the shadows and when I reached the last row of houses, I slowed and stepped into the woods. Immediately I felt his presence.

"I saw that," he said.

I nodded. "I tried my best."

"I know you did. You did well."

I looked up at the crow perched in the tree. "How can you say I did _well?"_ I whispered. "I was almost caught."

"But you weren't," the crow said softly.

_Chapter One_

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. The apple trees surrounding me smelled a very thick, sweet scent and the clouds scattered the sky. I imagined floating up there with them, or maybe even flying among them.

"_Regina!"_

My sister's voice cut through the still spring air, interrupting my daydream. I frowned and ignored her as she called several more times. She would give up eventually.

Not even five minutes later, she called again.

"_Regina!"_

So much for giving up.

"_Coming!" _I yelled back.I groaned and stood up, brushing off my coarse dress. I took my time getting back to the farm, admiring the weather.

"What?" I asked, finally approaching Anna.

She stood up off of her knees from kneeling in the garden and wiped her hands on her apron. "Took you long enough," she muttered. Sighing, she said, "Can you go to town for me?"

"What do we need?" I asked, suddenly happy to do something.

She stared at me, surprised by my eagerness. "I need some spices, some white and yellow thread, and a few sheets of paper."

I frowned. "Why do you need paper?"

Anna glared. "Why does it matter to you?"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. "I'll go right now."

She dug through her apron pockets and pulled out a few coins. "Try to get the best deals you can. We're short on money lately, what with father gone off to war and mother…" She sighed. "Robert can only bring in so much money."

I nodded somberly. "I know. I'll be back later."

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Our hometown was actually a village. It was fairly big, but not anything remarkable or significant. It was a market day and the streets were filled with people clamoring for the best sales and the best goods.

I pushed through the crowds surrounding the more popular vendors and made my way to the best spice dealer that came to the market. Her prices were cheap and nobody ever visited her. There were quality spices and she was able to get your order done quickly.

"Regina dear," the woman said, smiling her toothless grin. "What are you in need of today?"

I smiled kindly back. "Cinnamon and chives. Not much, please. I've a very small budget to work with."

"Of course." I watched her old, withered hands gather the chives and scoop the cinnamon and place it all in their bags. She handed them to me and as I handed her two silver pieces and a bronze coin, she only took one silver and the bronze. "Special sale today," she explained. "Now get going."

I smiled and pat her wrinkled hand. "Thank you, _ludmila_." My mother always taught my sister and I to respect our elders and told us we must call them _ludmila, _meaning grandmother.

She nodded, smiling warmly at me again.

I moved on and went to a thread vendor, where it was much more expensive. The woman took my money without a smile and I moved on.

Finding paper was tougher. Not many people used paper in this small mountain village. I finally found a stand carrying stationary items. A young man was writing a letter for a village man as I approached. As soon as the writer was finished with the village man, he turned his attention to me. I sighed and asked carefully, "How much paper will three bronze coins buy me? That's all my budget allows and I need a few sheets at least…"

The man looked at his inventory. "Normally one sheet of paper is two bronze pieces. I get very little business, I won't lie: paper's expensive. However, I _can_ give you a deal." He thumbed through different stacks of paper before taking five sheets of plain paper out and putting it into a bag. He smiled and handed it to me. "Three bronze pieces."

I frowned. "I couldn't, that's not fair. Five whole sheets… You're losing seven bronze pieces."

He shrugged. "What's that amount to anyway?" He shook his head. "No, really. Take it. I don't care, I will most likely end up having my business ran into the ground anyway, right? Nobody needs a little thing such as paper during these times. Such a lack of money for everybody." He paused, and retracted the bag from my reach. He took two pieces of nice, pretty paper and stuck them with the plain paper. "Take it or I might just plain give it to you without charge. Three bronze coins."

I stared at him and gave him the three bronze coins and took the bag from him. I suddenly remembered my own money that was leftover from my wages as my winter job as a tutor. I handed him two more bronze pieces. "Now you have to take these," I said firmly. "My own wages. I can't take so much for so little money."

He stared at me, his turn to be surprised. "Thank you."

I nodded and left. I had been planning to use that money on a couple of scones for Anna and I. The young man, though, seemed to need it so much… I shook away the sadness of giving away my wages for our household uses. _He needed it, more than you need those scones, _I reprimanded myself.

Once home, Anna clucked at my bargains. "I should have you do this every week, Regina. That _ludmila _must really like you." She sighed over the thread prices, but complained no more when she flipped through the paper. She stared at me. "How did you manage this? Did you sell your soul?" She laughed.

I shook my head. "He just… _gave _it to me. For five bronze pieces!"

"You're kidding." She sighed. "Today was our lucky day, sister. I think we should get a scone later. She pulled out a single bronze piece from her apron pocket. "While you were out, some noble needed directions." She sounded bitter. "He was so _generous _to give me a bronze piece, and he made such a big deal about it with his friends." Sighing, Anna dropped it back into her pocket. "Maybe we should save it."

I nodded. "That's probably best," I agreed soberly.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You've done so much lately, Regina." She sighed. Rubbing one hand on her extended abdomen and one on her back, she walked back into the house. I stared after her, worried. Our mother died only a few years ago and our father was serving in the war. Robert, Anna's husband, worked hard to support us and Anna's incoming baby.

I bit my lip and followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who reviewed. It wasn't quite as popular with the readers as _Shannaye, _apparently. That got 8 on the first chapter, but lately it hasn't been doing quite as well. If you haven't yet, go and read it. You might like it. Hint, hint…

Haha, anyway, not much going on in this chapter- at least no adventures or anything terribly exciting.

_Chapter Two_

I sat beside Anna's bed, smiling at the wrinkled, pink baby. Anna held the girl in her arms gently, refusing to be parted from her. We admired the tiny toes and fingers of the baby, then Robert was brought in to see his daughter. The large man was smiling big, telling Anna how beautiful the baby was going to be.

We sat around cooing to the baby and wiping Anna's brow. Finally, Robert asked, "Honey, what will we name her?"

Anna looked steadily at the baby. "Scarlett." She looked up at me sadly. "Scarlett Regina."

I smiled. "After Mother," I said quietly. She nodded, looking more weak than before.

"Anna, you should sleep. Let me hold our daughter for a while. If Scarlett needs anything, the midwife can handle it," Robert suggested. Finally Anna relented and fell asleep. We tip-toed out of the room and Robert handed me three bronze coins. "Go get some paper so we can write to your father. He'll want to hear of the birth of his granddaughter. If you can manage a great deal like last time, get a scone for Anna."

I obediently took the money and went down to the village. The weather was hotter now, it was no longer the fresh feeling of just-returned spring. The sun beat down on me and I pulled the brim of my bonnet down more.

Once in the market, I felt warmer from the press of the crowd. I wanted to get out of the village as soon as possible. I pushed and shoved through the crowd towards the stand where I last bought paper. The young man was there again and as I approached, he smiled. "My best customer."

"I've only been here once, and that was a few weeks ago."

He laughed. "You're one of the few. The only one I gave such a deal to, also. Now, what can I help you with again?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm not in as great of a need for paper this time. At the very most, two sheets, and they don't have to be fancy. They're heading to the front lines of the war. What's that going to add up to?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Two sheets?" He pulled two sheets of plain, durable paper. He put them in a bag and held it out. "Nothing. It's on me."

I frowned. "Not this again!" Sighing, I asked, "Why do you insist on doing this? I don't even know you. You don't know me."

He shrugged. "I've got this good feeling about you, that's all. Besides, if the paper is going to the front lines, I don't mind donating to the fund of a nice, young woman." When he realized I wouldn't take it, he set it down on the counter between us. "So, who's the letter for? A long-time beau? A brother? A cousin? It's gotta be the beau. Why would you write to a cousin, anyway? And you don't seem like the kind of person to have a brother."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why do you say that?" He shrugged. I laughed a little and said, "No, it's my father."

He looked surprised. "He very young? They don't often take older men."

"I suppose for the age my sister and I are at, he's young compared to our friends' fathers."

A pause came upon the conversation. He coughed and said, "Fine, I'll make it one bronze coin."

"I'm not going to get any higher from you, am I?"

He shook his head, grinning.

Sighing, I pulled out a bronze coin and handed it to him. He took it reluctantly. I took the paper from the counter and said, "Well, I know your business is _quite_ busy, but since you won't take more than one bronze coin, let me buy you a scone, or roll. Whatever you choose."

He looked at me. I raised my eyebrows and he said, "I suppose." He put out a sign saying, _WILL BE BACK LATER_, and left the stand. "Since you're the one buying, I am obliged to offer you my arm."

I laughed. "I do not know your name. I don't take strange men's arms."

He stuck his hand out, saying, "Nicolas."

I shook his hand and said, "Regina."

"Ah, so very elegant," Nicolas said, once again offering his arm. "Shall we go, then?"

I took his arm, laughing still, and we headed to the baker's stand. We chatted about the weather as we stood in line. Before it was our turn, he asked, "What will you be getting?"

"An apple scone for my sister."

"Nothing for you?"

I smiled. "I have only two bronze pieces."

"That's a shame," he sympathized. "What would you get otherwise?"

"If I had money, I would buy that cinnamon roll. It's two whole bronze pieces, though. I'd never waste money like that."

It was our turn, and before I could get there, Nicolas handed the baker four bronze pieces. "One cinnamon roll, one apple scone, and one slice of rye bread."

I gave him a hit in the arm as the baker filled our order and took the money. "What are you doing?!"

"Buying you a roll," he informed me smugly.

"Nicolas… I can't. Lord knows I already owe you so much for all of that paper."

He nodded at the baker as he was handed the bag. "Nonsense," he muttered to me. We walked back to his stand and he pulled out two chairs for us to sit in. "Look, I just want to be nice. I want you to have this roll." He held it out to me.

I looked at the delicious, sticky, iced pastry in his hand. "And if I don't eat it?"

"Then you'll feel worse because nobody will eat it. You would have not only the guilt of two bronze pieces on your shoulders, but the knowledge you wasted them, too. It will kill you, if this is how you act when people do something generously for you." He grinned as I grudgingly took the roll. "I just have this hunch about you."

I shook my head and bit into my roll. I was surprised at its sweet taste. I tore off a little and handed it to Nicolas. "You bought it, so you need to have a bite of it."

He took it wordlessly and ate it. He smiled. "I see that my two bronze coins were indeed not wasted. They have bought a good roll, and made a fine girl such as you happy."

I blushed and continued eating. Between bites, I asked, "Then let me pay for my sister's scone." Nicolas looked up at me without lifting his head, giving me a death look. "Or not." He went back to his bread.

When I finished, I stood up. "I'm sorry, Nicolas, but I must go. My sister will want me back home soon."

"Of course." He frowned and looked around. "Do you mind if escort you home? Nobody will want paper. I need some activity in my day."

Surprised, I found myself saying, "You can if you want. It's far from the village, though."

"It doesn't bother me." Again he offered me his arm. I took it wordlessly and we made our way through the thinning crowd. We spoke very little as we made our way to my farm. When we did reach the farm, I apologized that I could not let him in. "That's alright, I think if I am gone from my stand much longer, I might actually get a customer."

I smiled and said, "Hold out your hand." He did and I dropped a bronze piece in his hand. "That's from me, for your kindness. It's not a payment for anything, if that's what you're worried about."

He stared at me. "Fine. I suppose that will work." He sighed and looked back down the road. "I must depart. I hope to see you again!" He grinned and walked off.

"Thank you very much!" I called out to him. He turned around, walking backwards, and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Regina?" I heard Anna call. Startled, I ran into the house.

"I'm here," I assured her, walking into her room.

Scarlett was in her arms and she smiled as if she had just woken up. "Who was that I heard outside?"

"The paper vendor," I replied, handing her the scone. She smiled. "Oh thank you, Regina."

I shook my head. "Thank the paper vendor."

"Did _he_ buy it?" she asked.

I nodded. "And he bought me a cinnamon roll," I said in awe. "He refused any kind payment. He took nothing."

Anna looked at me quizzically. "Is that so?" Her face changed expressions and stared at me funnily. "My, my, Regina, have you got a beau?"

"Anna!" I gasped. "No, heavens no! Just because I hate to refuse people of things doesn't mean he's my beau. He insisted on the money situation and it would've been rude to not let him escort me home when he asked."

She sighed, chuckling lightly. "Okay. Whatever you say. I only say this because I'm in no shape for an argument." She smiled and said, "When you see him next, thank him for me."

I nodded. "Of course."

Looking back down at her baby, Anna grinned. "I'll call her Lottie. Scarlett sounds too… old for a baby."

I nodded. "You're right. And father always called mother that."

Robert came in and asked me to kindly feed the chickens. I left them and made my way across the barnyard, mulling over the peace of the day I had.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Yeah… not quite as lovely as an ending for a chapter, but more to come soon, I hope!

**Reviewers! **(all _**three **_of you...)

_Eclipsa: _Thank you for the compliment, I really hope it _stays _intriguing!

_Narnialover: _I'm so glad you like it!

_FaylinnNorse: _Yeah, I've some tricks up my sleeve for that prologue... Muahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you're looking for more fairy-tale-esque stuff, you might have to keep waiting for it. These first few chapters are just leading up to where the prologue begins to unravel.**

_Three_

Eager to get back to town and off the farm, I offered to take father's letter to the postmaster a few days after my day with Nicolas. I walked around the nearly empty marketplace, searching for the old postman. He had no specific office- you had to find him wherever he was in town that day. I saw the kind _ludmila _coming down the street. I approached her and asked kindly, "Could you tell me where the postmaster is today, dear _ludmila?_"

She smiled. "I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him all day."

Smiling back, I thanked her and continued my search. The baker did not know, nor did the newsboy. I searched every permanent shop and could not find him at all. I began to worry he was not in town.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone as I left the newspaper office.

"Regina, fancy seeing you!"

I looked up at the person I ran into. "Oh, Nicolas, I'm sorry. I ran into you."

"It's alright, I wasn't paying much mind, either," he confessed. He saw my distraught face and asked, "Did running into me make you this flustered, or is this mood coming from elsewhere?"

I shook my head. "It's not that. I just can't find the postmaster, is all. Have you seen him?"

"I just got into town. Big order to fill with the newspapers," he replied. "Sorry. Maybe once I'm finished here I can help you out. Do you mind waiting?"

I sighed, saying, "No, I suppose not. Thank you." I sat down on the step and waited patiently for Nicolas. I watched birds flit across the ground, searching for dropped food. When a person approached, they scattered, flying wildly into the air.

I heard the door to the newspaper office open and Nicolas said, "Let's go, then!" I stood, brushing off my dress and patting the pocket with the letter and postage due. We searched high and low and Nicolas finally said, "I can only assume that he's in a bar. If he is, he's drinking. I wouldn't trust a drunk man with my letter, I advise you the same." He glanced at me and I saw sympathy on his face. "Here, I'll take it when I go to another village tomorrow for an order and give it to their postmaster."

I stared at him, but all the same handed him the letter. "Nicolas," I said, fishing for the postage fee and handing it to him- he didn't refuse it this time, either, "you've been so kind! I really must repay you somehow. Please, anything."

He stopped walking and exaggerated thinking. "Come with me tomorrow. I've been invited to dinner and a small dance after filling my orders and it would feel really lonely without having anybody to escort. Not to mention awkward. Besides, I'm pretty sure the lady of the house wishes me to be paired with one of her awful daughters." He laughed.

I laughed along, but I wasn't sure how to answer. I didn't have anything to wear to a dance or dinner. But if I agreed to go, a courtship would surely be implied. I thought about it, and realized that it didn't sound so awful as it had with so many other young men in my village. Finally I confessed my dilemma with apparel.

He scoffed. "That's no problem. I've got an aunt in town that is a dressmaker. She'd surely love to fit you into something. You would have to pay nothing. I can take you to her when we first get into town and I can fill my orders and run my errands."

I gaped at him, then said timidly, "I'll have to see if it's alright with my sister."

"I can ask her myself. It's more proper, is it not?" he suggested. I stared at him. He was so bold! I merely nodded and he broke into a grin. "Then come with me, I'll take you home. My wagon and team are at the livery stables." He offered his arm and I looped him through his as we headed to the livery. At the livery, he handed three silver pieces to the stable master and he hooked up his team. I couldn't help but notice his gentle manner with the horses.

He led the horses out into the street and helped me up. He then hoisted himself up on the other side of the wagon and flicked the reins. As we made our way to the farm, he told me about the silly woman that invited him. "She has two daughters- they're awfully stupid. Lovely enough- but on the plain side. They giggle far too much and talk too fast for me to catch onto any word they say." I laugh with him as he describes the silly oafs. "I swear, that woman won't rest until she's matched me with one of her daughters. The father just sits there and stares at his guests. A completely unsociable man, if you ask me."

Suddenly the wagon hit a large hole and I squealed, about to be sent up in the air, but Nicolas wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from being shot from the wagon. I don't know which surprised me more: the hole or his lingering arm.

"Sorry," he said, running a hand over his dark brown curly locks. "I wouldn't be able to escort somebody that was shot from a wagon."

I laughed, my face burning. "That's alright. I understand."

We stopped at the farm, where Anna was hoeing the weeds from out vegetable garden. She rested the hoe against a fencepost as Nicolas and I climbed from the wagon. I could feel myself blushing furiously as Nicolas approached Anna. "Hello, Mrs.…"

"Dench," she finished.

"Hello, Mrs. Dench," Nicolas said, smiling. "I was hoping to take your sister to the next town over for a small dinner and dance that I have been invited to tomorrow night. I have nobody to escort, and your sister would be a fine companion." I watched this exchange with worry and amusement. Nicolas had spoken in a surprisingly smooth manner, but Anna was not smiling.

"Regina, do you want to go?" she asked, turning to me. I nodded slightly. She raised an eyebrow and said, "I have no objection, Mr.…"

"Brown."

"I have no objection, Mr. Brown. You can take my sister to this occasion."

He smiled, and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Dench. I appreciate it. I hope it won't be any problem if I pick her up tomorrow morning, shortly after sunrise. I have business to do in town all day and would not be able to return to get her."

"That will be no problem, I think," she replied.

He thanked her again and went on his way back towards the village. We watched the wagon until it was out of sight.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

The next morning, I woke up far before the sun. I tried to find my best dress that I had, although Nicolas promised his aunt would provide one. I brushed out the tangles in my hair as best as I could. I wasn't sure why I was so worried about my appearance suddenly. _It's only Nicolas_, I told myself. _You've known him for only a few days, you silly twit._

Just as I finished lacing my boot, I heard the rattle of Nicolas's wagon. Before I could run out my bedroom door, Anna was in front of me, Lottie in her arms. She handed me a silver piece. "Take it just in case," she told me quietly. I nodded, kissing her on the cheeks. "Have fun, darling sister."

A knock came at the door. Robert called for me and Anna stepped out of my way. I smoothed my ragged dress and stepped into the tiny parlor. Nicolas stood waiting for me, speaking idly with Robert. "Ah, I see Regina is ready now," Robert said as I walked in. Nicolas smiled at me. "I hope you two enjoy your day." He left us and went back to the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Nicolas asked, holding the door open.

"I suppose so," I replied, walking out the door.

The wagon ride was uneventful. We ran into no potholes and Nicolas gladly chatted up a storm as I listened to him describe his aunt and the town we were approaching.

As we actually got into town, I realized it was much more different than my village. Carriages bustled about, carrying important lords or ladies. Extreme poverty and extreme wealth were found side by side in this town. While the large homes were filled with beautiful riches, the alleyways beside them were inhabited by the homeless.

Despite this grim observation, I found myself captivated by the hustle and bustle of people. I found myself wishing to be a part of it. Soon we pulled into an alley and Nicolas drew up the team behind one of the shops lining the streets. A woman suddenly bustled from the shop. "Oh my dearest Nicolas, what brings you to see your old aunt?"

He laughed. "Aunt Victoria, this is my dear friend Regina. Regina, I'd like you to meet my aunt Victoria." After we said our how do you do's, Nicolas got down to business. "Aunt, you remember the Lady Porter?"

"Ah yes, a fine lady indeed! She came in the other day speaking of you, dearest nephew," she said, perking up at the name.

"Well, she has invited me to dinner tonight, and they are having a small ball as well. I decided I should escort and fine young woman to the occasion, and Miss Regina was kind enough to oblige," Nicolas stated.

His aunt raised her eyebrows at me. "Ah, I see."

"I was only hoping you could help her with the dilemma of getting her a smart ensemble ready for tonight. Could you possibly help, dearest aunt?" Nicolas asked, his voice guarded after seeing his aunt's reaction.

She didn't answer right away. Looking at me as if sizing me up, she said, "I can do that, dearest nephew."

Nicolas jumped down from the wagon and then proceeded to help me down. He kissed his aunt's cheeks and said cheerily, "Oh thank you! You have no idea how great of news this is."

As if I were the queen herself, Victoria pulled me towards the shop. "Come, come, dear. We can get you fixed up in an instant!"

I looked back at Nicolas as she pulled me inside. He smiled and winked before pulling the wagon away. I lowered my eyes and turned back around, blushing.

"Now darling, what color do you like best on you?" Victoria was saying.

I stared at my feet. "I really don't know."

She lifted my chin up, looking at my eyes, then scanned the rest of me. "Perhaps a red. Maroon. Your dark hair and green eyes would be set off quite lovely by a shade of red…"

As she took my measurements and searched through gowns she wouldn't let me see, I studied the shop. The ceilings were beautiful and ornate, and the walls had obviously expensive wallpaper plastered upon them. Women were scattered about, having their measurements taken or filling orders. The young women that walked into the shop were elegant and obviously had money. Their dresses they wore were so fancy and tasteful...

"…Now we'll have Delilah do your hair. She can do wonders, I assure you," Victoria was now saying. A young woman with fair skin and bright red hair ushered me off to another room to do my hair.

I began to wonder if there was more to Nicolas than he let on.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

**This was getting pretty darned long; I was getting close to 5 pages on word with a pretty small font.. I'll just stop here at a point where it's convenient enough.**

**Sorry about the late update. Fanfiction was not letting me upload the darned document... I had it done by Thursday, I promise you.  
**

**As always, review! You'll get…… some tasty Mike and Ike's. No orange or lime, though. Those are mine. Haha...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! An extremely long chapter (nearly 3,000 words)! Have fun!**

**Delilah is not the Delilah from my other story- just to clear that up.**

**(German translations at the end)**

_Four _

Delilah couldn't speak English. She fretted around me, clicking her tongue and speaking rapid German. I felt powerless as she brushed my matted hair and washed it. There were mutterings of _"Furchtbar!"_I had no idea what it meant, but it sounded awful. Occasionally there would be a _"Schrecklich!"_That sounded equally awful.

I squirmed as she began to pin my hair up. She tapped me on the top of my head with her comb. _"Halt! Sie müssen nicht bewegen!"_

I took that as a command to not move and stopped squirming. Soon we were done. _"Fertig!" _she announced. _"Da, Sie sind sehr schön!"_

I glanced at my reflection. I looked like one of the rich young women that had come into the shop to order a dress. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you," hoping she would understand.

Surprisingly enough, she smiled back. _"Bitte."_

Victoria stepped in. "Ah, Miss Regina, you are a vision!" She patted Delilah's hand. _"Danke! Sie ist schon besser, ja?__"_

Delilah nodded. _"__Ja wohl!__"_

Victoria ushered me out like a mother hen. "Your dress is finished now! We shall try it on you." She had me take off my old clothes and then continued to put me in frilly undergarments. I felt extremely odd, wearing so much frill. Next she had me wear a corset. I had no idea what it was, and when I found out, I disliked it very much. Soon I had hoops on and frilly petticoats. Finally the dress was put on over all of it. She moved me to a full-length mirror so I could view myself. "You're so terribly beautiful, Miss Regina!"

I stared at my reflection. I was sure I was in front of a life-size picture. The girl I was staring at surely could not be me. I twirled, smoothed my skirts. The girl staring back at me followed my every move. I stared at Victoria. "I look so… different."

"You do indeed," she agreed, smiling. Then she grinned somewhat wickedly. "That Lady Porter shall never think of planting one of her silly daughters on him now!" I smiled slightly at her light-heartedness. She continued, "Why it's so nice to see Nicolas find a nice young woman he likes… Terribly wonderful!" She laughed. "And one that's prettier than the silly porter girls is even better."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Thank you," I said quietly.

She shook her head. "Back to business!" she cried, ushering me to a back room.

Delilah was sitting at a table and smiled. Confused, I looked to Victoria. "I had thought Delilah couldn't…"

"No, this is Delilah's twin, Cecania. She can teach you dinner and ball manners better than anybody else I know!" She flew from the room as someone called for her.

Cecania smiled kindly at me. "Please, sit, Lady Regina." Her voice did not deceive her German heritage. I reluctantly sat down and she immediately frowned. "Do not slouch. Sit perfectly straight with your shoulders back. No! Not so much!" I tried as hard as possible to perfect my posture. With a sigh, she said, "Let's move on. You're better, but perhaps, if time allows, we can return to it." Next she indicated the silverware set on the table. "This is your soup spoon…"

After a couple hours of perfecting my manners- and a few mutterings of _furchtbar, _which turned out to mean awful- _­­_Cecania relented, saying I could pass for a girl grown up not wishing to learn her manners. Victoria was brought in and she was given a run-through. Seeing this she grinned and she joked saying, "Who is this? This isn't the girl that came in with my nephew! Cecania, you've replaced the poor thing!"

Cecania smiled. "Ah no, I did no such thing. This girl was quite the quick learner."

"Wonderful!"

She pulled me along to Delilah's room again, assuring me there was but one more thing to do. Victoria set me in front of a mirror and began applying rogue. In the end, I was a completely different person. The shop bell rung and Victoria ran back into the large room.

I sat and Victoria returned, smiling broadly. "Nicolas is here!" I began to panic. Was he as nicely garbed? Were we supposed to travel all the way to this ball in the wagon?

Victoria pulled me into the main room, where a clean and _extremely _handsome Nicolas stood. His outfit made him look like someone important, and he held a black top hat in his hand. His curls were tamed slightly and his dark brown eyes sparkled in the gas lamp light. As we stepped out into the room, he looked over. His eyes widened and ran a hand over his face. Taking a step towards us, he said, "R…Regina. You're looking extremely nice."

Victoria hit him. "Nonsense, boy. That's no compliment," she scoffed. "Really now, 'extremely nice' is no proper compliment. Try again!"

He looked bewildered. "I… I think you look quite stunning this evening, Miss Regina."

I blushed, but once again Victoria corrected him. "_Lady _Regina, if you don't mind, nephew."

"You look quite stunning this evening, _Lady _Regina."

I looked at my feet… or where they would be. "Thank you."

"Come, Lady Regina. We can't keep Lady Porter and the young ladies waiting," he said, smiling and offering his arm. I took it and Victoria wished us good luck.

Once out of the store, I gave him a glare and whispered angrily, "Nicolas. What are you not telling me?"

He laughed as we walked down the street. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about. You get to pass for a lady tonight, why question it? Anyway, I promise I'll explain fully later." With that, he began to whistle. It was a beautifully light tune and I felt like I wished to dance to it.

Dance! There was to be a ball tonight, and I realized I couldn't _dance _like a lady. I knew a few dances from the village dances, but those would surely not be danced in this garb. "Nicolas," I hissed again, "You're pulling me into this and I have _no idea how to dance._"

He looked at me briefly. "It's so easy. It's only waltzing and trust me, it's not tough at all. Just follow my lead." I nodded somberly. He frowned. "Cheer up, we'll have plenty of fun. If for some reason you don't, I promise I can make up for it."

I smiled wryly. "You don't need to make up for anything. Remember? This is me making up for you paying for lots of things."

"Ah!" He grinned. "You've got me there. Fine then, I so terribly hope you have a nasty time. Lady Porter has an equally nasty son to marry you off to, beware." I laughed. He laughed, too, said quietly, "It's good to hear you laugh. It's an _extremely nice _laugh."

I had never blushed so much in my life. Boys had made me blush before, but none like Nicolas. As he said this, my face became red enough to make it seem as if Victoria had put too much rogue on.

Finally we came to a beautiful, large home. He stepped up to the door and knocked. A butler answered. "Ah, Lord Nicolas, they have been expecting you. I see you found a young lady to escort in time as well." He winked at Nicolas as if sharing some joke, then glanced at me briefly and gestured for us to follow him.

As we walked through the grand home, I refused to look at Nicolas. A lord! Nicolas, a _lord!_ From the corner of my eye I could tell he was trying to get me to look at him. Instead, I stared intently on the back of the butler's balding head.

We reaching a dining room and we were announced after Nicolas gave the butler my name. I smiled slightly as Cecania instructed when being announced to a room.

A larger lady- Lady Porter I assumed- sat at one end of the table with a tiny man sat at the other. Two empty spaces were placed to the right of the man and in between a plain young lady and a handsome and sophisticated young man. Another young lady was seated at the table and as equally plain as her sister. They all stood and we bowed/curtsied to one another. Lady Porter smiled. "It is so nice to see you, Lord Nicolas. I see you've brought a friend."

"Ah yes, this is Lady Regina. I am her escort for the evening," he replied.

"How do you do, Lady Regina?" she said dryly, dipping her head.

I did the same. "How do you do, Lady Porter?"

She smiled a smile lacking cheer. After all proper introductions were made, I was placed next to the eldest sister, Florence, and the son, Adler. Nicolas was set to the right of Lord Porter.

Dinner went by with idle chit chat and small talk. We spoke of the weather and this and that. They inquired little about my history and family fortunately. Cecania had told me to expect as much, but at the ball I should stay as far from conversation at the ball as possible.

After desert had been served and the plates cleared, Lady Porter suggested we head to the drawing room to wait until the guests for the ball began to arrive. Nicolas offered his arm and we straggled behind in the back as we made our way through the house. Letting my face not betray my anger, I whispered, "You will indeed have to make up for _this._"

"Fine, I'll dance with you three times."

I stared at him. "_What?"_

He looked panicked. "Oh, I forgot, you don't dance… Then I'll try to save you from other men trying to dance with you."

I relaxed a little, but was still a little worried. "Then what did you mean by three times? Do we not stay together the whole night?"

"No. Normally if one danced with somebody twice, it would show obvious interest. I do not have to leave your side between dances, but I cannot dance each time with you. Society is a cruel thing." He looked down at me and smiled. He pat my hand. "You'll be fine. If you really must, tell people your head is ailing you and could not possibly dance for fear of fainting." I nodded meekly. "Tell me how to make it up and I will."

"I'll have to think about it," I answered.

The drawing room conversation was just as thrilling as the conversation at dinner. Finally Lady Porter announced it was time to head to the ballroom. I took a shaky breath as Nicolas escorted me into the room. Lord and Lady Porter along with their daughters and son took their places at the door, ready to greet people. Nicolas and I stood along the wall. We smiled at the couples entering and Nicolas introduced me to a few people. He fabricated some acceptable things about me when people questioned. Every so often he'd pat my hand and I felt a bit more secure. Finally, Nicolas stated the inevitable, "We have to dance _sometime_."

I nodded, whispering, "I know."

"The next dance, then. We'll get over with it," Nicolas said, laughing lightly.

I grimaced. "Yes. Get it over with."

All too soon the dance was over and Nicolas led me out to the dance floor. "It isn't hard," he whispered in my ear. "Place your hand on my shoulder- no the other one- and take my hand. Now just let me push and pull you along- in theory." We began to dance and he whispered the steps in my ear still. "One, two, three, one two three. There you go, keep at it! One, two, three…"

Soon I caught on. Occasionally I looked up from my feet, gaining confidence. Each time, Nicolas was looking back, ready to give me praise or help. When the dance finished, there was a large grin on Nicolas's face. "You were quite the quick learner."

I laughed. "It wasn't hard at all!"

"Well, I'm awfully warm now, let's go get some punch."

So we headed out of the ballroom and to an adjoining room where refreshments sat. He took a glass of punch and handed it to me, then took one for himself. "To your first ball," he whispered, clinking his glass against mine. I nodded and we sipped our punch. I looked out at the swirling skirts and fluttering fans. The men's black seemed to pop out in the women's bright colors.

"So Nicolas, when _can _you tell me about yourself?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at me in surprise. "When I take you home, I'll explain it on the way back."

I nodded.

I looked back out at the ballroom. A couple was walking towards the refreshments room. They were laughing jovially and the woman was quite lovely. As they got closer, I realized the man was Adler. Nicolas noticed it, too, and whispered, "Be careful. He is not a man to get tangled with. A ladies' man, and has broken many hearts."

"I see." I stared at Adler and the girl. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. They passed us as they entered the room, and I could hear them laughing behind me. "He's much too loud," I told Nicolas.

He nodded. "Very much so."

A man approached me. Nicolas introduced us and the man, Sir Torsten, asked me to dance. I stared at my feet. "I'm not feeling well, I apologize."

He wished me well and went off to find another young lady to dance with.

"Well done," Nicolas commented, laughing roughly. "Now that you've made the comment that you aren't feeling well, perhaps we shall depart."

I turned my head sharply to look at him, eager to get back to something familiar. "Yes, let's. I'm getting a little tired, anyway."

We found Lord and Lady Porter and thanked them for a fine dinner and ball, but apologized that I was not feeling well and were going to leave early. They sounded sincerely sorry for me and wished me to feel better.

We went back to Victoria's, where I thanked her profusely for making me look so nice. I then changed back into my clothes, as did Nicolas. We said our farewells and went out the back door where the wagon sat waiting. It was thoroughly dark and he lit the lanterns hanging at the front of the wagon.

After we had left town, I once again pressed him, "Please tell me what tonight was all about."

He sighed, staring ahead into the black night. "I am Lord Nicolas, son of the Duke of Ferrinshire. My father owns a paper business along with the rest of his ventures. I do some of the work, because a duke's son is not a very occupying title." He paused a bit, then continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how you would react to it. I like not having people try to please me."

I didn't respond. He was not only a lord, but a duke's son at that! _He must have so much money, _I thought. _No wonder he never let me pay._

"You're not mad, are you?" he asked after a lengthy time of silence.

I shook my head slightly. "No. Shocked," I whispered.

Suddenly the wagon hit a particularly nasty rut. I flew into the air before Nicolas could catch me. Luckily I landed to the side of the wagon and not forward into the horses. I just laid there, gritting my teeth against the pain in my ankle. Nicolas was at my side in and instant. "Oh no, Regina, are you alright?"

I nodded, my eyes shut tight and kept gritting my teeth. I managed to get out, "My ankle… it hurts so much…"

He didn't say anything, just picked me up and took me to the wagon. He set me in the back and looked at my ankle. "It doesn't look broken…" He applied some pressure and felt it a little. "No, I think it's just terribly sprained. You'll be alright, I should think."

I nodded, "That's good," I said timidly.

He helped me down then back onto the seat up front. We started up slowly, and Nicolas kept his arm around my waist for the rest of the ride. "This isn't awkward, is it? I just don't want you to fly off again."

"No, it's fine," I squeaked. I was grateful for the dark night because I could feel my face burning hot. When Nicolas first had put his arm around my waist, I was pretty flustered. But now, with his arm staying there and with the knowledge of him being a duke's son… It was a lot to take in.

Once we got back to my house, Nicolas helped me down and smiled. "I had fun," he said. "It was much better than if I had gone alone."

I nodded. "It was nice to pretend to be somebody," I said, laughing lightly.

He laughed with me. "Now you know how I feel when I'm the paper vendor."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Well, goodnight then."

He nodded. "Good night. I'll see you around."

I limped back to the house, blew out the lantern Anna had lit for me and watched Nicolas ride away.

* * *

**The title will later intertwine with the story... Just to inform you of that.  
**

**So here's chapter 4: review! Please?  
**

**Oh, and if you're still yearning for the prologue... Not sure when that'll come about. Just wait!**

Translations and Notes on German Grammar...:

_Furchtbar/Shrecklich_**: Awful**

_Halt! Sie müssen nicht bewegen!_**: Stop! You must not move! (_müssen _translates strange- so if you're out there translating all this on some website- have fun, most sites are literal translations and don't really translate as to how we would say it)  
**

_Fertig!_**: Finished!**

_Da, Sie sind sehr schön!_**: There, you are very beautiful! (the upper case _S _makes the "sie" a polite form of "du." Both mean "you," and if you translate English to German on a site they will automatically use the polite form (Sie) of you. Depending on your verb conjugations, sie can mean 'they' or 'she,' or, when capitalized, 'you.')  
**

_Bitte._**: You're welcome (in a sense... it can also mean please).**

_Danke! Sie ist schon besser, ja?_**: Thank you! She is already better, yes? (as you see, the 'sie' here means 'she' because of the verb form _ist, _not _sind_)  
**

_Ja wohl!_**: the 'wohl' adds an extra emphasis- like _indeed_ in English I think... It translates to 'probably,' but in class we use it as an emphatic phrase... Either way it fits if you want, I guess. So in the end, it means _probably _or _yes indeed!_**

And if anybody can correct me if I said something wrong, then tell me. I will not pretend to be an expert in German...


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH MY GOODNESS.**_ I haven't updated since the 22... OF APRIL.

And for that, I am soooo sorry. I have been so flustered lately. Really, I'm deeply sorry. And despite my sorrow, I'm even giving you an un-proof-read story. Don't kill me!

Just enjoy... please?

_5_

I woke up with my ankle throbbing. I hesitantly got out of bed, testing my weight on my ankle. I grimaced as a sharp pain shot through it. I stood slowly, not allowing my ankle to touch the ground. I hopped through the house and began working on breakfast.

Anna walked into the room yawning. "How was your night, Regina?" she asked, rubbing her eyes drowsily.

"It was… different." I limped to the table and set a plate of biscuits in the center.

Anna widened her eyes at me. "Dear Lord, Regina! What in heaven's name did you do last night? Sit down, you can't be walking around with an ankle like that!"

I sat down, relieved. Anna sat down opposite of me and lifted my ankle carefully on her lap. "Goodness, it's horribly swollen! What happened?"

I blushed and murmured, "I flew from the wagon."

She frowned over my ankle and lightly pressed on it. I winced as pain once again attacked my ankle. "It's sprained. You'll have to rest."

I huffed and argued, "I can't just leave the farm to you and…"

"Hush! We'll be fine. You _need _to let that ankle heal!" She lightly let my ankle down and helped me up. "Come, I'll help you back to bed."

She led me to my bed and told me to rest. Soon after she had left and shut the door, I was struggling between consciousness and sleep. Finally I gave in and fell asleep.

Hours later I woke up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I hoisted myself into a sitting position and turned around to look out the window my bed was put against. I pulled the curtains back and found Anna and Robert on the back of the wagon, eating lunch. They were finishing up and as they got out of the wagon, Robert called out to someone in the barn. I craned my neck to see who it was and was shocked to see Nicolas walk from the barn, wiping his hands on his pants. I saw Nicolas, Robert, and Anna exchange a few words before Nicolas nodded. Anna began to walk towards the house and Nicolas followed while Robert went back to the barn. I turned from the window as I heard the back door open.

"I was hoping you… take… I have to… Scarlett… Please?" I heard Anna say.

Footfalls were heading towards my door. I watched the door warily as the knob turned. It opened to reveal Nicolas's head. He grinned. "Oh great, you're awake. I brought you lunch." He walked in carrying a tray with food. He set it on my lap and a glass of water on the table beside my bed.

"Thanks," I said, then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," came the obvious reply.

"Yes, I realize that, but _why?_" I pressed.

He sighed. "Because you flew off my wagon and twisted your ankle. I figured I should help out somehow if you couldn't do anything." He paused then gestured to the food. "Eat."

I stared at him. "You're working on my farm because we hit a rut on the way back to my house last night?"

"I should've been paying more attention," he explained. "It's my fault you can't work."

"No, I should've been holding on. I know that the road has a million ruts."

"I still should've paid more attention. Or gone slower."

"Stop acting like it's your fault, it's not!" I argued.

He frowned. "Well it's certainly not yours."

I sighed. "Fine, we each could have done something to prevent it." With finality, I took a bite of my sandwich.

He gave a half-hearted smile. "Okay, whatever you say. I have to get back to work. Your farm can't run on just Robert and Anna."

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

For the time I stayed immobile, Nicolas was at the farm every day. And everyday he brought me lunch. When I was able to move around the house, I made them their meals and took their lunch out to the wagon. I tended to Scarlett and watched them work from the porch. I was soon able to go back and do slight work. The first day I was back to work, I was working in the garden when Nicolas came into the farmyard.

"Regina? What are you doing?"

I glanced up at him. "Working in the garden." I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"But shouldn't you be keeping off that ankle as much as possible?" he asked.

I laughed. "Nicolas, I can't stay in the house forever. I need to get back to work. My ankle is strong enough by now to do _some _work. And it won't get stronger if I stay off it."

He still looked skeptical, but went off to his own work.

Soon I was back to working as I was before I hurt my ankle. One night we sat around the dinner table idly chatting. Robert looked over to Nicolas. "Now that Regina is back to her old self, you really don't have to go on working here. We appreciate your help, but now that she's better we'll be alright."

He frowned. "I was hoping I could continue working with you all, actually. I enjoy your company and I like feeling useful."

"But we can't pay you," Anna pointed out.

Nicolas laughed lightly and said, "I'm not looking for payment."

I glanced to Robert. "Well," he began, "I guess the help is nice… Alright, you can continue to work here."

When it was time for Nicolas to leave, I walked with him to his wagon and talked with him as he hitched his team up. "I can't figure out why you're always here, working. Don't you have duties to do? Like… you know, stuff lords do. Whatever you do."

He shrugged. "Not really. If I were the eldest son, it'd be different. But I'm not. Otherwise all I'm expected to do is show up to certain parties and do a little hunting. Be around when we have important guests. My father doesn't care where I am or what I do. He doesn't want know, all he really says is, 'Okay, here's a list of events you have to attend, make sure you make an appearance.' I think Lady Porter is the only person in society that really thinks about me." He smiled. "It works for me, being thought of so seldom."

I still wasn't convinced. "What about the paper business?"

"I hired somebody to do that for me."

"Oh."

He laughed. "Well, have I passed the test? Am I alright to work for you?"

I laughed with him. "Yes, you have passed the test."

"You laughed! How nice." I glanced at him and found him looking at me. His eyes looked straight into mine. Neither of us spoke, neither of us moved. Finally he said quietly, "I should better head home. Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Nicolas."

He waved and rode off.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

I walked down the road in a good mood. The weather was perfect for the market and the sun shone on the damp earth. The air smelled fresh from the night's rain. I heard hoof beats coming up behind me. I moved to the side of the road as a man on a horse came up. The man stopped. "Hello, young girl," he said.

I glanced at him warily. I didn't like the tone of his voice or the look on his face. I kept walking.

"Come, can't you say hello to a nice man?" I didn't answer. He drew the horse up in front of me. He wouldn't let me pass. "Here," he said, holding out his hand, "I can take you to the market. Just give me your hand, missy."

I turned around and walked hastily in the other direction. "Hey!" he yelled and once again moved in front of me.

I glared at him. "Leave me alone!" I growled.

"Shh, now, don't be silly. You don't want to hurt your precious feet walking all the way to the market." He moved to get off his horse and I quickly ran off the road, dropping my basket and running into the forest. I heard him curse and he ran after me into the trees. I was panicking. I dodged trees and stomped through the brush. I came upon a clearing, but I could still hear the man's voice and foot falls coming up behind me. I chose a direction and went back into the protection of the trees. I looked behind me and saw him gaining on me still. Suddenly I ran into something. I looked up and saw an extremely tall man dressed quite nicely. I tried to get away, but he held onto my arm. "What are you doing?" he growled. I looked back, my panic rising. "Somebody chasing you?" he asked, in a less aggressive tone. I stared at the man and nodded.

The other man chasing me finally caught up. "Silly girl… why did you run? Come now, come with me."

"Why are you harassing this girl?" The man holding my arm towered above my pursuer.

"She's… my betrothed. She doesn't want to marry me, though. Her parents sent me after her," the man fabricated.

The tall man looked to me. I shook my head. "I don't know this man. I am betrothed to no one."

"The young woman says you lie. I suggest you leave now."

He faked a laugh. "_She_ lies! Don't you see? Of course she would deny knowing me if she had just run from me."

My rescuer stared at the man. "I said I suggest you leave."

The man stood there, spit at our feet and then stomped away. The tall man then let go of my arm. "Thank you for believing me… I was on my way…"

"…to the market and the man wouldn't leave you alone. He then followed you into the forest. I wouldn't have believed you if I hadn't already known."

I gaped at him. "How…?"

"A crow told me," he stated. "Now follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "I saved your life right there. You're going to keep me company at my home for a while. I think you wouldn't mind being so kind as to staying at my home for a couple years."

"_What?"_ I asked. "You just saved me from a kidnapper, and now _you're _going to take me away for _a couple years?_" I backed away from him. "You know, I didn't _ask_ for your help."

He stepped forward and took my arm again. "You're going to have to deal with it." With that, he began to pull me through the forest and finally picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder when I wouldn't move.

I kicked and screamed and beat my fists against his back but he didn't seem to notice. After a while I gave up and awaited my fate.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated for over a month. But hopefully I won't forget as much once school is over with (yes, my school goes ridiculously long into the summer).

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Oh gosh, I can't believe that it has been this long since I have updated. All of my documents are on my laptop, which had been cordless for two months since my last update, and I've been trying to do a ton of stuff, so I could not work on my dear stories. I'm sorry to you all, I hope you hadn't given up on me! I know it's been since MAY, but really, I have thought of it… I promise! And I had originally decided it would be a Beauty and the Beast type thing… but it's not gonna be anymore. Just to get that idea out of your head, even though I might have been the one to plant it there with my profile explanation. It's won't be too long of a story, either… However, I shall try my best at it!

_Chapter 6_

Nearly an hour later, the man put me back on the ground roughly, keeping a hand on my wrist. We were at an old, dilapidated manor. It wasn't very big nor very handsome. However, signs of previous glamour still clung to it. A cracked fountain stood in the courtyard producing no water, a couple broken statues littered the gardens on the side of the manor, and the dark wood doors wore large brass knockers.

He pushed a door open and led me through halls with cobwebs in every corner, dust and grime covering every bit of decoration, and scratched, dirty wood floors. We got to a kitchen, which was in as much an awful state as everything else. "Begin cleaning here so you can make me dinner later. There's a pump in the corner over there." He then turned on his heal, shutting the door harshly behind him. I heard a soft click and knew I was locked in. I suppressed a sob and fell into a chair. _I am here to _cleanI asked myself angrily. _Am I to be some stupid _servant_? No, this isn't fair!_ I could no longer hold in the sobs and rest my head on the grime-covered table set in the middle of the room, burying my face in my arms.

I soon ran out of tears and looked up at the room again. _If I am to stay here_, I told myself with a heaving sigh, _I might as well do as he says. _I walked to the pump, searching for buckets. Two were set next to the pump, and I filled them. Next I looked for any rags. I dug through drawers and finally found a scrub brush and several ratty rags. Grimly I realized that I had not found any soap. Searching over again, I managed to find a bar of soap in another drawer. I decided I would need much soap, so I dropped the whole bar into one bucket. I dragged it to the table and began to scrub the table's surface with the coarse brush.

Hours later I was still nowhere near finishing thoroughly, but had nearly completed what would be needed to prepare a meal. I was just finishing up the necessary things when the man came back in. He scanned the room silently, taking in my work. "It's good," he admitted gruffly. I noticed he held a box and he put in down on the table. "Fix dinner for me," he ordered and left, locking the door again.

I looked in the box. Beef, vegetables, salt, plenty of ingredients for a fine soup. I didn't know what he expected, so I began to make the meal. Within an hour, the man (I realized I had yet to learn his name) came back in. "Soup?" he asked. I nodded. He sat down at the now clean table. "Will it be finished soon?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, adding salt to the soup. I stirred it a few times and then deemed it finished. I poured a bowl and set it in front of the man. He did not invite me to sit with him or thank me, even. He just grabbed the spoon and inhaled it. He asked for seconds, then thirds, leaving very little soup left in the pot. I frowned at the remaining soup as he gobbled the third bowl. Finally he said, "Clean up and I'll be back later."

Once he was gone, I quickly finished off the rest of the soup. Hurriedly I cleaned the dishes and was putting them away when he returned. "What's your name?"

"Regina, sir," I replied.

"You're to address me as Master." He glared at me.

I whispered, "Sorry, Master." I was now officially scared and began to long for Nicholas. I missed his comforting gaze and company that I had gotten used to for so long.

"Come with me," he growled, taking long strides from the room. I hurried to follow behind him. He turned through more dark halls with cobwebs in corners and down a flight of steps, where the walls turned to stone. I glanced around the musty, cold cellar. In a corner was a decrepit cot, one much too thin blanket, and a crate with a candle set upon it. "This is your room for the next two years."

I stared up at him. "Two years, Master?" I whispered.

He glanced down at me. "I can make it four." I shook my head in panic. "If you please me, I'll move you to a better room. If you're really good, I'll make it only a year."

I nodded numbly. "I'll try my hardest to serve you, Master."

He nodded and I felt relieved. I had managed to say the correct thing. "I will tell you everything else I expect from you tomorrow. For now, you are to stay down here until I retrieve you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Master," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Sleep well."

He looked me over and sighed. "You seem like you'll do over time." He went up the stairs and I heard a key scrape the lock. I stared at the stairs and retreated to my cot. I laid down and curled up, crying softly. I missed Anna and Robert, little Lottie and Nicholas. I hadn't even been gone that long. How was I supposed to survive so long without them? Would I be satisfactory enough for _Master?_ What was his real name? I had no answers for my questions. I just let myself sob and I finally fell into a light sleep.

I woke up wet. I felt another splash. "Get up!" I hear Master growl.

I quickly fumbled off my cot, scared, wet, and disoriented. I stared at the man. "I'm sorry, Master."

He tossed the bucket across the room and motioned for me to follow. "You're going to make my breakfast, I will assign you a room and you will clean it until lunch, when I shall let you out to fix me a sandwich- nothing for yourself, and then send you immediately back there until dinner, after which you will go back to the cellar. Understand?" I nodded quickly. "Good." I scurried behind him as he shoved me in the kitchen. "Hurry with my food."

I didn't have time to think; I grabbed my pans and cooking utensils and went to work. I found eggs, bacon, and a little ham. I put them on the pans to cook. I was just setting the plate on the table when Master came in. He didn't look happy, but gave me a look as he saw the food ready on the table. "You're doing well," he informed me.

I nodded and cleaned pans while he ate. When he finished, he didn't let me finished washing dishes. "Get a bucket and fill it with soapy water," he ordered. I did what he said and finished the task. "Grab that broom, mop, and those rags from the corner." I did so. "You're going to clean the parlor today. I suggest you clean to the best of your ability and as quickly as you can. I'm not a picky man, so don't waste your time perfecting it. I just want it clean, but don't make it sloppy. Now pick up your things," I did, "and follow me."

The parlor was a mess. It was dark and messy, with nearly an inch of dust covering everything. I swept first and then dusted the shelves, end tables, and windows next. I noticed sheets were covering the chairs, so I removed them, revealing dark mahogany chairs with dark blue upholstery. They looked so comfortable and I wondered if Nicholas had any chairs as beautiful as these at home… I quickly shook the thought and returned to the problem of the dusty sheets in my arms. I went to a window and pushed it open.

Suddenly, I had the chance. I could bolt, never come back. I could be safe in Nicholas's arms… The whole town you protect me from this man, too! As I leaned my head out, I saw a crow, staring straight at me. I remembered what Master had said about knowing that I was heading to the market. _A crow told me. _

I said quietly, "Fresh air," as if trying to tell the crow to not run to Master. "It's musty and the sheets need a beating." It still didn't move, and I shook out the sheets for proof. I left the window, keeping it open. I folded the sheets and set them on a shelf, continuing my dusting.

"You're a hard worker and a smart one at that," came a comment much later. I squeaked, swirling towards the voice. The crow was sitting on the window sill, its head cocked to one side. "Pretty, too."

I continued to stare at it. "I-I… I need to work, please," I whispered nervously, wondering if Master had sent the crow to distract me and test me.

"One quick question." The crow looked at my pointedly. 

"Alright."

"Were you thinking of leaving?" it asked quietly. "And don't lie."

I stared at it. I knew I couldn't lie, I'd give myself away. I was an awful liar. "The thought came across my mind," I admitted, equally as quiet. "I know better than that, though. I have a debt to pay Master."

"Good girl." It flew from the window, back to the tree it had previously perched, continuing to watch me. I felt his eyes watching me, and worked a little more harder.

Soon Master was back, pulling me back to the kitchen. "Keep it simple. A _simple_ sandwich shouldn't take too long."

He left, shutting the door loudly behind him. I scurried to find bread and meat. It wasn't hard to find anything, Master seemed to have stocked it as I had worked, for new food was in the icebox and pantry.

Again, as I just finished the meal and set it on the table, Master walked in. He seemed surprised to see me so successful with my work. He raised an eyebrow at me as he sat down, as if curious, and ate his sandwich. "Make yourself something and eat for a while. I'll be back," he said when he finished.

I stared at him. "Thank you, Master." He nodded gruffly and left. I immediately went for some bread. I ate two slices and a slice of ham leftover from breakfast.

When he returned, he didn't take me to the parlor, but instead to a tiny bedroom at the back of the house. It was just as filthy as the parlor. My cleaning supplies were fresh and sitting in a corner. "Clean this room. It's going to be yours for the rest of your stay. Now get to work."

After he left, I just stood there, taking it in. A small window was facing the east. I smiled at the kindness of Master, how odd it felt. My second night would be a more comfortable and enjoyable one, without a doubt. I sighed and went to work, eager to make this room more personal.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the record, **when school starts, I have no life. Having a job now does NOT help.

So, sorry about the VERY LONG delay this chapter had. I wanted to post it ASAP for you all, so I didn't proof-read (like I ever, anyway).

THANK YOU!

:

_  
Seven_

Nicolas had spent the day of her disappearance until his voice was hoarse and inaudible. _Where could she be? She isn't dead, is she?_ He couldn't help but think the worst. _Not Regina, no. I… She's the only girl I've really…_ He caught himself. Loved? Had he been about to say that? No, he wasn't sure of that. Not yet.

Days, weeks went. Nicolas longed for her voice more and his hope began to diminish. Every day he and Robert went to look for her. None of their searches were fruitful. Eventually they stopped looking. Robert had to tend the farm, and Nicolas insisted in helping. Each week he managed to sneak in a bronze coin into their savings jar when Anna wasn't looking. He felt so awful, Anna so suddenly losing her sister. They had been so close…

Dinners were quieter without her, Nicolas noticed. Conversation was dull and lifeless. They didn't dare speak of her, nobody even dared bring up the subject of her disappearance. None of them wanted to guess.

On one of the few days he was at his home, his father summoned him. Nicolas had rarely been summoned by his father, the last time was when his grandfather died. Now he was unsure of the reason for being called for, and it made him nervous.

As he stepped inside the spacious study his father spent most of the day in, Nicolas took a deep breath. Cigar smoke, books, and the cologne the Duke always wore, no matter where he went. He remembered this scent as a boy. He would always be eager to near his father, and even his smell made the young Nicolas happy.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

The imposing, broad-shouldered man at the desk continued his writing, only acknowledging his youngest son with an upheld finger. Finally he set his pen down slowly, looking over the paperwork one more time before turning his attention to the young man in front of him.

"Your brother's wedding is next week."

Nicolas nodded. He already knew.

"You're escorting Florence Porter. Your brother knew you were acquainted with the family…"

Nicolas winced and nodded. He knew that, too.

The Duke sighed and tapped his fingers on the desk. "Nicolas, I don't know where you have been these past couple months anymore, but I don't like it that you're coming back at ridiculous hours. I swear, boy, if you're gambling like your uncle did…"

"I'm not, father."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, that's a relief. So tell me then, what _are _you doing?"

Nicolas shifted his weight. "I'm… helping a friend of mine out."

"How?"

He ran a hand through his hair, making an attempt to stay composed. He began hurriedly, "She was kidnapped two months ago. Her family is fairly poor, and I've been helping them on their farm- with her being gone. She lived with her sister, Anna, and Anna's husband. They had a child not too long ago. She can't do much, with the baby needing so much attention, and so I've…"

"A _farm, _Nicolas?" His father sounded shocked.

"Yes, father, a farm." He didn't say anything else. He watch his father tap his fingers more rapidly. Finally the Duke stopped and faced Nicolas again.

"You're receiving no pay from them?"

"I get meals and good company."

The Duke looked at his son. "You don't know what happened to your friend?"

Nicolas shook his head. "No," he said weakly.

"I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Thank you."

The Duke didn't say anything right away. He continued to stare at his son. Finally, he said, "That's all, Nicolas. You may go."

Nicolas nodded and left quickly. After thinking about her, he knew what he needed.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

The market was loud and lively by the time Nicolas got there. He pushed his way through the crowd, mumbling apologies for rough shoves. He sighed with relief when he saw the busy shop of the baker. He stepped up to the counter after a very long wait. The baker saw him and smiled sympathetically. She patted his hand. "Ah, Nicolas. I haven't seen you in a long while. Not since Regina…" She stopped and shook her head. "Are you missing her?"

He nodded. "Very much."

The baker clicked her tongue. "That's just too bad about her, you know? Well, what can I get you?"

"An apple scone, a slice of rye bread, and… a cinnamon roll."

The baker nodded as Nicolas handed the four bronze coins to her. When she handed him his order, she said, "We'll find her, dear. Don't worry."

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Anna was standing on the porch with Scarlett in her arms as Nicolas approached. He waved to her, smiling kindly. "I bring you a treat."

She sighed. "Nicolas, I am always amazed at your kindness. You work for us, only to give us more, with nothing in return. I feel so awful we have nothing to give you."

"Anna, I must have told you a thousand times now."

"I know, I know. But Nicolas, I just don't feel right giving you two meals a day for your hard work. I even suspect you contribute other ways, too. Don't deny it. Our farm has prospered and we live more comfortably with your generosity than we have in years." Nicolas only smiled and handed her the pastry bag. She took it with a half smile, then brightened. "We received a letter from father today! He's returning home! He should be back in time for the harvest. I cannot wait for him to see dear darling Scarlett. He'll be overjoyed to meet you… I only wish Regina were here to celebrate with us."

"Me as well. She would be so happy to hear of her father's return." He grinned. "We must throw him a party. Surely you can afford it. Any costs that can't be paid, I will cover. I wish to help you make this as memorable of an event as possible. Oh please, Anna."

"Nicolas, you are always ready to give. How can we ever possibly be of an advantage to you? We only feed you and put you to work. Not to mention take your money."

He shuffled his feet. "You don't _take _my money." She huffed at him. "You want to know why I kept continuing to help you after Regina's ankle healed? Because I love your family. It's so… close. I enjoy being with you all and working until I sweat like a pig. It's much better than listening to chatty girls I dislike or riding horses all day. I love playing with Scarlett and debating with Robert. You and Regina were so amusing to listen to. You both bicker so well. I vowed when Regina never returned to continue helping. When she returns or is found- not if, _when-_ I don't plan to change that vow. I don't expect to leave this farm for a long while."

Anna frowned. "You can't just work for us the rest of your life. What about starting a family of your own?"

"I'm not giving up my life for you all. I'm giving up being a Duke's son. I'm giving up the frivolous things I used to waste my time with. Can't I have a family? Why shouldn't I?" He paused. _Regina. _When he thought of starting a family, it was at this farm. With Regina. _I _do _love her, don't I? _he asked himself. _I must find her. If I plan to live my life out, it's going to be with her._ He said, "Anna, when I think of living my life, when I picture the future, it's here. I can see myself bringing up children in the country. I could buy a lot nearby. Build a farmhouse. Who knows what life will bring? I love it here. There's no way I want to leave any time soon. Not with Regina still gone."

Anna sighed, shifting a now sleeping Scarlett and asked, "Nicolas, did you ever love her? Do you love her?"

He nodded, looking down at his feet. "I love her so much. I miss her more than I can express."

Anna set her jaw determinedly. "Well, Nicolas. Go buy some paper this week to write up invitations for father's party. Begin thinking of ideas. Right now Robert might need some work in the barn."

Nicolas laughed, saluted, and walked to the barn.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight_

I kept scrubbing the floors as he watched me with a suspicious eye. Ever since the day I told the crow of my wanting to leave he stayed in the same room as me. It made me nervous, having Master watching every single move I made. However, my room was slowly getting in better shape as I cleaned in my free time and nearly every room had been at least dusted and aired out.

Every day I wondered about Nicholas. I wanted him here with me.

One morning I woke up, groggy and well-rested. I yawned and stretched, happy for the feeling. I smiled and fluttered my eyes open. I immediately realized something was wrong. The window outside was letting in sunlight and the manor was quiet. I didn't hear Master stomping around. I began to panic. What if he had decided to leave me in the house alone, with no food or water, just to let me rot? What if he had gone for a walk and been attacked by wolves? Who would let me out of my room?

I paced the room for a long time. I sat on my bed and daydreamed to keep myself calm. Suddenly a rattling came at the door and it swung open, allowing the crow to fly in. "You have to go to the village. Master is sick."

I stared at the crow with fear. "The village?"

"I'll bring you to the Master. He will tell you exactly what to do." With that, the crow left the room and I ran after it. When we approached the room, the crow whispered, "Open the door. I can only do so much." 

I did as he told me and we stepped in the room. "Girl! Come here," came a raspy voice. I stepped to the side of a large, grand four-post bed. Master shoved a list at me. "Take it. Get everything on the list. _No one, and I mean no one, must know you are there."_

I nodded fearfully.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The village was extremely busy with holiday traffic and shoppers. I held my hood up with one hand and clutched my basket with the other. The crow informed me that if I didn't get what I was told to get, or if I ran off, Master would die. It said this with a gleam in its eye and added, _You're a good girl. You wouldn't put his life in jeopardy. You would feel too guilty. _It was true. I would feel extremely guilty.

So I kept a careful watch for people I knew. I saw people I used to pass on the roads, but nobody that knew me well. I was doing fine as I picked the last item off the list up and felt confident. I unconsciously loosened my grip on my hood.

I stepped through the snow of the village, dodging other shoppers and carts dragged by mules. A gust of wind blew suddenly and I grabbed my hood to keep it from blowing back. I flinched as I bumped into a passerby. I looked back up at the road and my heart stopped. Ahead of me I saw Nicholas; I tried my best to avoid him, despite my desire to run to him. I walked fast, but gave in to the temptation of stealing a glance of him. And as I peeked from across the road, I could've sworn that he saw me, that he recognized me. He almost looked as if he were about to dash over to me, to call my name. I took a deep breath, glancing away from him, and stole another glance. He was getting closer…

"_No one, and I mean no one, must know you are there."_

I heard it. _His _voice echoed through my mind. I walked faster away from Nicholas, bowing my head so nothing could be seen, so I would not be recognizable.

The crowd became thicker and I found my chance. I changed my direction quickly, dashing down an alley. I flew through the village, keeping to the shadows and when I reached the last row of houses, I slowed and stepped into the woods. Immediately I felt his presence.

"I saw that," he said.

I nodded. "I tried my best."

"I know you did. You did well."

I looked up at the crow perched in the tree. "How can you say I did _well?"_ I whispered. "I was almost caught."

"But you weren't," the crow said. "Now we must get moving."

My despair at the unfairness of my situation was so great, I almost wanted to make the stupid bird take the medicine back on its own. I wanted to run away from the two of them and into Nicholas's strong arms.

However, for an unknown reason…

I didn't.

I kept following the crow, tripping over logs and twigs, stomping through the snow. My mind was as numb as my feet. Finally we reached the manor, where the crow took the medicine and I went to the kitchen to prepare a soup as the crow directed me.

The soup was a simple soup, and my mind began to lose its numbness. I kept thinking about it, Nicholas's facial expression when he lost my face in the crowd. Tears came silently as I stirred the soup. When it was ready, I dried my eyes. I was pouring the soup into a bowl when the crow came. Once I had the soup and a glass of juice on a tray, I followed the crow upstairs.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Master eyed me. "You didn't run away."

I shook my head, staring at my feet.

"You thought about it, didn't you? Your only guardian was a simple crow. That crow would've worried more about my health than whether or not you're around." He paused to cough and continued, "So what compelled you to come back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He continued to stare. "You don't know." He shook his head. "The crow said you saw a boy. A wealthy looking one. He seemed to recognize and have a keen interest in you. Why didn't you go to him?"

I shrugged again.

"Who is he?"

I lifted my gaze. "A good friend of mine. He was a great help to my family."

"And his name?"

"Nicholas."

"Crow," he said, slowly looking to the bird. "You know what I said earlier."

"Now?" the crow asked.

Master gave him a look and faced me again. "Go with the crow."

I nodded meekly and followed the crow out of the room. It cawed at me, "Get your cloak." I did as I was told.

He flew outside and into the woods. I followed it, worried about where it was taking me. Was it taking me to a group of murders? What had I done wrong? I called out to it, "Where are we going?"

The crow didn't answer. I bit my lip and continued hiking behind it. It was cold and my cloak wasn't doing much. My boots were again soaked through. I wanted to get wherever we were going.

Finally the trees thinned and we stepped out into an empty road. I frowned and looked around. I knew this road. I looked up for the crow, but couldn't find it. "Crow?" I called. I heard a caw from far back in the woods. I realized it had gone back to the manor.

As I stared into the woods with confusion, a broken voice cried, "Regina!"

I slowly turned around. Nicholas was standing ten feet down the road. A sob broke from my throat as he ran to me. He held me in his arms as I cried. "Regina," he whispered. "I'm here. You're fine."

I nodded. "I know."

"Come on," he said, wrapping his own cloak around me. "Let me carry you. You're wobbly and your feet are soaked." I nodded again. He picked me up and carried me up the road. I held onto him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wondered what he had done for the many months I was gone. Did he stay at home and play cards, ride horses? How many balls did he go to?

I closed my eyes and soon he said, "Here we are." I looked around, then back up at him. "Where are we?"

"My house," he answered. "It's closer than your own. I'll send somebody to tell Anna that you're here."

"Your house?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will tell you later. Just relax." I looked around the farmyard we entered. A large farmhouse stood at the edge of the property. Several barns and gardens covered the rest of the farm. A large field sat behind the barns. "George!" Nicholas called.

A man came out of the larger barn. "Yes?"

Nicholas answered, "Go fetch Robert and Anna. Tell Anna to bring an extra outfit."

"I'm on my way," George replied, retreating back to the barn. Nicholas turned back to the house and right as we approached the house I heard hoof beats leaving the farm.

Nicholas set me down on the large porch. I stood there as he opened the door and I could feel the warmth of the house as we stepped inside. As he helped me with the cloaks, I studied the interior of the home. The house was richly furnished with beautiful woodwork. It was beautiful and more grand than anything I had ever seen in a farmhouse.

Nicholas led me to a large sofa in the parlor. He left me and ran into another room. He returned with a large pile of blankets. He knelt and removed my shoes, placing a blanket over my lap. He wrapped a thick blanket around my shoulders. "Nicholas, you don't have to…"

He shook his head. "No, you're freezing." When I was completely covered with blankets he said, "I'm going to make you some tea. You wait here." He dashed off to the back of the house while I studied the room. The woodwork was intricate yet simple. A stained glass window was above the front door. The walls were painted a dark green with simple crown molding. I tugged the blankets closer to me as Nicholas walked into the room with a mug. "Here, this will warm you up quickly."

I took the mug and sipped carefully. I studied Nicholas as he paced the room, glancing outside every minute. I wanted to say to him jokingly, "Stop pacing! You're acting like a nervous cat!" Somehow, I couldn't find my voice to say anything at that moment, so I kept sipping my tea. He was right, the tea was effectively warming and it also relaxed me.

"They're here," he said, half skipping to the door.

Anna walked in briskly, handing Scarlett to Nicholas. She rushed to my side and started to cry. I just stared at her. Vaguely I wondered what was wrong with me. Why wasn't I more joyful to have returned?

I saw Anna's mouth move, but I didn't hear anything. Suddenly, I wasn't really seeing. I saw shapes, colors, and forms, but exhaustion wiped details away. I swayed a bit, felt the warm mug leave my grip, I heard only its shattering before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

So I realize that the story's title has nothing to do with the story anymore. I'll take a vote:

Change?

Don't change?

If you're opposed to the latter, then give me a title. If you're opposed to the former, then just say so:

Anyway, sorry about all of these _really _long delays on the updates… Major papers due & stuff of the sorts… then there's the holidays... Whew, it's been a flurry of events here and there!

So, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all of you!

_Nine_

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I could feel a wet rag on my forehead, a hand in mine. I heard voices around me. Each voice seemed to get more worried and frantic.

_Shh… it's going to be fine, she'll be alright… _

_I'm afraid I've never seen this illness before…_

_No… she won't… she's much to strong to…_

…_Regina, wake up, honey. It's me… Wake up…_

I couldn't wake up. That voice was so familiar, I wanted to go to it immediately. I wanted to wake up so badly, but I felt so awful… So terribly weak…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nicholas paced the hall as the doctor inspected Regina and spoke with Anna. Finally the door opened and the doctor left. Nicholas rushed into the room next to Anna. "What did he say?"

She shook her head, tears falling down her face. "He… he said that he's never seen this illness before. He said she will surely die from the fever and lack of proper nourishment."

He grasped her hands. "No, Anna. No, she won't die. She's much to strong to die. We will all nurse her back to health, I _promise_you."

She kept shaking her head. "I can't lose her like I lost my mother." She wiped the tears from her face and stood straighter. "I need to go check on Lottie." She left the room, leaving Nicholas with Regina.

He stood, looking down to her small figure. "Regina? Did you hear that? You can't die. You both lost your mother, don't let her lose her sister. She needs you, don't you understand?" He sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss. "Get better, Regina. Get better. Fight this! I promise you won't ever leave my sight. Just _please_don't die. I never want to escort that silly Florence Porter to anymore dances."

Nicholas stood at the sound of footsteps in the doorway. Regina's father, Abel, walked in the room and stopped next to Nicholas. Bother were silent for a moment, then Abel said, "She was such a sweet girl, so strong and brave for her age. When their mother died, Anna could barely get out of bed. Not Regina, though. She got up and make breakfast for us all the next morning and every morning after, not shedding one tear. Weeks after my wife's death, Regina had felt she had enough of Anna's moping. One morning she made Anna get up and make breakfast with her. When I came back inside from my morning chores, I was shocked to see Anna setting the table. She gave me a small smile and told me take my muddy boots off. Regina just smiled brightly at us and served us breakfast." He sighed. "When Anna married Robert and I was called to duty, Anna was a much stronger person. Regina finally went back to being her old self, carefree and silly. I hate seeing her like this. I can't have her die… and I can't lose her."

Nicholas nodded. "Nobody wants her to die, Abel." He looked the older man in the eye. "But if she dies, I promise to keep helping you all."

Abel stared at his daughter's friend. "You're a great help with my family, thank you. I only wonder why you're not with your own family, and on a farm, too. A lord doesn't normally work on a farm, or start his own."

Nicholas gave a startled cough. "What?"

"Regina always wrote separate letters to me when I was in the war. She told me all about you, Nicholas. Besides, your manners are far too obvious. I used to work as a stable boy at the estate of a very rich man when I was very young. I learned the difference between nobles and the _more impoverished _very quickly."

"Anna and Robert don't know, do they?"

Abel shook his head. "They don't, and I won't tell them unless they ask. You've made everybody's life so much better, Nicholas. I still wonder why you're here, why my daughter and my family have struck such an interest in you."

"I'm here because I like to help, because your family is so close and my family isn't. I used to see my father every other week, even if we were home at the same time. I would disappear for weeks and he wouldn't care.

"When I met Regina, I was about ready to run off. She was so nice, I was happy to have a friend that didn't realize I was a lord. I was happy to talk with her, and when I met your family, they were amazing to me. They're so happy together… I hadn't ever seen that in a family before. I got attached to everybody, but especially Regina. So instead of running away as I planned, I stayed in the area." Nicholas looked at Abel. "I really want her to get better."

The older man nodded and looked down at his daughter. "I'm glad she had such a good friend, Nicholas."

"I was glad she was such a good friend," Nicholas added.

The two men stood silent for a while, looking down at the young woman. Nicholas left and as he left the room, he heard Abel speaking softly to Regina. He felt sorry for the man, happy to return home only to find his daughter missing and a strange lord helping run his son-in-law's farm.

Downstairs, Anna sat at the kitchen table with Scarlett in her arms. As Nicholas walked into the room, Anna looked up. "Where had you found her?" she asked.

"She was standing in the middle of the road, looking into the woods," he replied. "I should've asked her about everything…"

Anna sighed. "Nicholas, how could you have known she was sick? You were only making sure she was comfortable."

He shook his head. "No, Anna, I mean we might have found out where she got this. They might have the cure."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I realized I was sick. Was it pneumonia? No… that voice… It said he had never seen the illness before. Was it a doctor that had said that? It began to worry me. Had Master passed on his sickness to me?

I realized I still had the list. I tried to move my hand to my skirt pocket, but the covers were too heavy. I panicked. I needed the list._They _needed the list. I couldn't open my eyes, I was far too sick to. My mind could only focus on one task: getting the list.

_Look, her hand! It's moving!_

_Is she reaching for something?_

_Maybe she's too warm. Pull the covers back some._

A whole conversation. My mission for the list was temporarily forgotten. I could hear people speak to each other!

Suddenly the weight on me was gone and I realized I could reach my pocket. Immediately I went for my pocket. I could feel the paper between my fingers.

It was taken from my hand and with relief, I let myself drift out of consciousness.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I opened my eyes and found the light unbearable. I quickly shut my eyes. I felt a hand on mine. "Regina?" Was it Nicholas? "Regina! Anna, come here. I think she opened her eyes. Regina, are you awake?" I nodded slightly.

"Are you thirsty?" It was Anna. I nodded more eagerly.

Then I felt a cup being held up to my lips. I drank eagerly and gave a small cough when it was gone. I felt the cup return to my mouth and I drank several cups of water before I was satisfied.

"Can you open your eyes?" I shook my head. "Does the light hurt your eyes?" I nodded. "Nicholas, shut the curtains and get everybody."

I heard footsteps leave the room and I tried to open my eyes once more. The light wasn't as bright, but it still hurt my head. I shut my eyes again. "Anna…" I gasped.

"Regina, shh. You're okay now. You're not sick. Your fever's gone. Do you want some soup? I can get Nicholas to make some." I nodded. "Oh Regina, I'm so happy you're okay."

Loud footsteps were heard soon and I winced. I felt Anna leave my side and say gently, "Don't stomp! Her hearing is sensitive."

At once the footsteps were less loud and a voice said, "Regina? Oh sweetheart, you're awake!"

I nearly sobbed when I heard the voice. "Father!" I rasped.

I felt his hand on mine and smiled. I couldn't speak, but felt comforted by his presence.

"Nicholas?" I heard Anna say. "Go make some soup for her, would you?"

He said he would and promptly left.

I shivered and Anna sent Robert and Father to get firewood as she stoked a fire. I tried to figure out where I was that would have a fireplace on an upper level. I had a vague recollection of the Master's manor… A fireplace here and there… a million dusty rooms…

…the woods… the road… Nicholas… the beautiful and grand farmhouse…

I suddenly felt shy. I was staying in Nicholas's farmhouse?

I heard Father and Robert come back with firewood and then Father told his war stories. Some were funny, some were sad, and some were happy. When Nicholas returned with the soup, I managed to open my eyes. I blinked quickly to make the light less harsh and was able to keep them open. I smiled at Father, his face as I remembered it. Nicholas, though, was darker skinned and looked altogether more rugged. I wondered how I missed it when he found me.

Anna had a rosy face, one of a happy and well-fed woman. She glowed with enjoyment of the company and closeness. Lottie, cradled in Anna's arms, had grown since I last saw her. Robert as well seemed happy with his family and glad for the group of people gathered.

I wondered what changes they saw in me, whether it was good or bad.

I laid in bed, looking on at the people in the room. Their faces were so happy, so carefree. I had forgotten how wonderful life here had been, and it seemed to only have gotten better for them all.

The doctor came later in the day and announced I was back to good health. He warned I might not be strong enough to do things for a bit, but should start trying to do normal things in a few days' time.

The next day Father carried me downstairs to have breakfast with the family. I sat in the parlor while everybody worked in the barns or went to town. Nicholas came in and made sure I was comfortable and satisfied every so often, then hurrying back out to one of the barns.

After lunch, Nicholas sat in the parlor with me. We didn't speak right away, he just studied the fire blazing in the fireplace. I looked over at him and I realized that it wasn't just his appearance that had changed. It was his personality. I had remembered him as an energetic and unsettled person, but now… Now he seemed content and at peace.

"You've changed," I decided to tell him.

He turned to look at me, with a curious expression. "Oh have I?"

I nodded. "You seem so happy, so content. Not like before. You were always so… restless."

He shrugged. "I guess I found something worth while. I suppose I really do feel content compared to then. A lot has changed, Regina."

"I can tell," I said. I sighed. "So how did you get all of this in such a short amount of time?"

He didn't answer right away. "I loved working with your sister and Robert. I decided I wanted to start on my own. My father agreed to fund the building of this house and the barns. I found a lot of men that had their farms taken away, so I hired them to help me start the farm and keep it going through the winter. I still have a lot of men begging me to hire them, but with it being winter and all… I just don't have enough things for them to do here."

I nodded and added, "You sure do look like a farmer now."

He smiled. "You should hear some of the comments people make when I go to my father's parties."

I laughed. "I couldn't imagine." I shifted my gaze to the fireplace and wrapped my shawl tighter around me.

Nicholas shifted in his chair. "What happened… when you disappeared?"

I didn't move. "A man tried to take me when I was going to the village. He chased me in the woods until another man stopped him. That man said I had to keep him company as a payment for my rescue. I cleaned his house for him. I made him meals. Then he got sick. I had to get medicine for him. That was the list I had in my pocket. Then he let me go. You found me in the road. There is not much else to add to the story."

"I see." He didn't speak for a while, then said, "I'm glad you're back, Regina."

I looked back at him. He stared at me with the same intensity I remembered he always had before I had left. He looked reckless again, like the paper vendor I knew. He grinned as if a thought dawned on him.

"What would you say to a trip to see the opera?" he asked. I laughed and his grin faltered. "What?"

"There's the Nicholas I know."

He laughed, too, and asked, "Well? What do you say? My father says I have to go, because he is the theater's sponsor and our family is expected at this specific showing. Please say you'll go."

I shrugged. "What will people say?"

He shook his head. "They will say nothing. It doesn't matter, because I am not in the public eye. If I were, I would not be here and you would be sitting in your sister's home."

I sighed. "I have nothing to wear."

"You know the solution to that."

I frowned. "I am not strong enough yet."

He laughed in frustration. "That's no excuse, and you know it. You will be better when it is time to go to the opera. We will make sure you will be. You're just being difficult. If you don't want to go, say so!"

"I want to go! I do, Nicholas. I enjoy spending time with you, and _you_know _that._ I just don't know if I like people all that much, Nicholas. That last event made me a complete nervous wreck," I said.

He moved to the sofa next to me. "You will be fine! There won't be very much interacting, and my sister is coming, too. She can help you through anything, if it helps. I have told her everything about you, Regina. You don't need to worry. Now say you'll come, please?"

I studied his pleading face. "I would like to meet your sister."

He grinned and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Regina!"

I laughed. "Why was this so important to you?"

He looked down at his hands. "My parents want to meet you. We're having dinner at their town home before we head to the theater."

I felt my smile fade away. "Nicholas… You didn't tell me that. What if they don't like me?"

He squeezed my hand again. "They will, Regina. Stop worrying about it. They will love you, I promise you. Don't change your mind, please. I really want you to meet them."

I looked away. "This is… huge. What would I say to them? I wouldn't know how to act, Nicholas! That should've been the first thing you told me."

"It won't be a problem. Trust me, please. I need you to do this for me."

I looked at his face when he said this. He looked so hopeful and he really did seem like he needed me to meet his parents. "Why?"

"My parents are afraid I am wasting myself away… I have to show them I have made friends, that I am not a failure. Having a young woman with me at the opera would make them less unsure of me."

I sighed. "When is it?"

"In one month," he replied. "I can send for my aunt tomorrow so she can get your measurements for a dress. She'll ship the dress to my parents' home, where you will get dressed with help from my sister and her maids." He paused. "Will you come?"

I smiled weakly. "Of course I'll come, Nicholas."

He grinned happily and stood. "Thank you so much, Regina," he said, and bowed. "I promise you won't regret it. Now I must return to my barns. Are you comfortable? Warm enough?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

Once he had put his coat, gloves, and hat back on, he said, "I'll be back in soon."

As I watched him dash across the barnyard, I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**Review? Please?**

**It'd be much appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Warning From the Surgeon General: This chapter is a danger to all of those who hate happy endings (though this IS NOT THE END). This chapter is actually full of warm lovey-dovey moments. You have been warned.  
**_

**I do realize this is a chapter very high in the love department. **

**So do what you do best, readers: read my story.**

_Ten_

Each window in every house seemed to show brightly as the carriage rolled down the long, tree-lined lane. I had never seen so much grandeur before in one place. The city had many grand homes such as this, and when Nicholas had said _town home, _I thought he had meant a neighborhood like the Porter's, and it somewhat was. The homes were all close together, but not quite right next to each other. However, this city was far larger than the Porter's hometown, and the home we pulled up to was far grander than the home the Porters had, that was for certain. I gaped in awe as Nicholas helped me out of the carriage and onto the sidewalk. "Nicholas!" I gasped. "Is _this _where you grew up?"

He shrugged. "During winter, yes."

"In winter! So how many other homes do you have?"

He gestured down the street. "Like most of our neighbors, one in town and one in the country."

"My goodness!" I whispered

He led me up to the front door and rang the bell. A butler answered and bowed. "Ah, Lord Nicholas. It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Blaine." Blaine stepped out of the way and we walked in. The round foyer was incredible. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lined with ornate crown molding.

"The Duke is ready for you in the study, Master Nicholas," Blaine continued. A plain girl of about fifteen appeared. "Ah, Miss Cora here will take Miss Regina to see Lady Emma."

Cora curtsied. "Right this way, miss." Nicholas gave me a reassuring smile and I followed Cora upstairs

The halls were as richly decorated as the foyer, if not more so. Ornate gas lamps clung to intricately painted walls decorated with paintings that were, no doubt, priceless.

I suddenly wished I had asked more of his sister. Was she tall? Was she young? Was she older? Was she my age? Was she younger than I? I was so nervous, I thought I was about to faint.

The maid knocked on a door and a petite brunette opened the door with a huge smile. "Miss Regina! Oh! I am so glad you have come. Thank you, Cora. You may go fetch the girls." Cora curtsied and Emma ushered me in her quarters. "Oh Miss Regina, you have such a lovely face. I can see why Nicholas is so _enraptured _with you! I cannot even begin to tell you how much that boy _adores _you."

I blushed, unsure of how to respond. I chose to say a simple, "Thank you, Lady Emma."

"Oh! Of course, call me Emma. If you don't mind, I should like to call you Regina. Do you care?"

I shook my head meekly and Emma swept across the room, looking for something. I studied her as she rummaged about. Her curly, brown hair was piled up on top of her head. Sharp and attentive hazel eyes flitted about the room. And though her hair and eyes were not rich in color, her face's sophisticated features made none of that matter. Her eyes were large shaped set atop high, rosy cheekbones. I wondered why she was still in her parents' home, she was far too beautiful to go unnoticed. In her presence I felt insignificant as a field mouse.

Emma finally stopped roaming about with a defeated sigh. "Your hair is so beautiful, I saw it and immediately remembered a darling hairpiece I was given not too long ago, but I have yet to wear it. Oh, it's a pity." She trailed off, then gasped. "Oh! I do know where it is!" She left to an adjoining room and came back with a box in her hands and a triumphant smile on her face.

She informed me she would not let me see it until it was time to do my hair and a knock came at the door. She opened it, allowing Victoria and Delilah in. "Oh darling niece!" Victoria exclaimed, kissing Emma's cheek fondly. She smiled at me. "Miss Regina, it is nice to see you again."

"And you as well, Lady Victoria."

Without any ado, they rushed to do my face and hair. Finally Emma unveiled her hairpiece. It was a pretty little thing, a silver comb with pearl accents. "Oh Emma, it's perfect for her outfit!" Victoria said with approval.

When we finally left the for the dining hall, I was all finished with my hair in curls and dressed in the white opera gown. As I descended the stairs, I grew even more tense. Nicholas's parents were about to meet a farm girl dressed up as a pretend princess. I had never felt so _fake _in my life before. As we entered the dining hall, my nervousness tripled. A gorgeous woman and a stately-looking man both stood at either end of the table. Nicholas stood to the right of the man and gave me an encouraging smile and said to his parents, "Mother, Father, may I present Miss Regina?" I curtsied as he introduced me. "Miss Regina, these are my parents, the Duke and Duchess of Bertram."

"How do you do?" I asked meekly.

The duchess smiled at me, not a warm smile, but not a cold one, either. She seemed to be as wary of me as I was of her. "Ah, so we finally meet you, Miss Regina. I am glad to hear you are back to good health."

"Thank you, Duchess."

I was placed next to Emma at the table and we began our dinner. They inquired little of me and remained civil towards me. When we finished, we left for the opera right away. Emma, Nicholas, and I took our own carriage while the duke and duchess had their own. Once we were on our way, Nicholas commented, "It seems to be going well."

I murmured a polite response, keeping an eye out the window at all times.

"I believe they're acting quite agreeable," added Emma.

Nicholas smiled at me. "Regina, smile. All you must do now is smile at people you do not know and watch this opera. You shan't die."

I gave him a weak smile and Emma agreed with him. "Do not be worried. You'll charm everybody. You're beautiful. Isn't she, Nicholas? That's the only way to boost a girl's confidence. Tell her how wonderful she looks."

Nicholas looked me in the eye and said unwaveringly, "You're a vision. Trust me." I mumbled something and he looked at me questioningly. "Are you doubting me, Regina?" I shook my head weakly. "Tell me, then," he pressed.

"I'm not as beautiful as Emma," I confessed quietly and turned back to the window.

Emma laughed. "Oh please, darling. You're just as beautiful as me, if not more."

I could feel Nicholas's hard stare. "Regina, look at me." I let my eyes wander to his. Once they were there, I couldn't move. "You can't be compared to Emma. She isn't the same kind of beautiful as you are. Yes, she's a gorgeous girl. But you're a completely different sort of girl. You're just as beautiful as she is, but only different. Do you understand?"

I could feel my heart beat hard inside my chest. This was the first time I had seen this raw sort of sensitive side from Nicholas. It took all I had to muster a small nod. Our eyes didn't waver from each other for a second.

"Perfect way of putting it," commented Emma quietly, breaking the hold Nicholas and I seemed to have on each other.

"Yes, I'm glad it helped," he mumbled, looking out the window.

Emma couldn't seem to allow silence ever, so she launched into conversation. "Besides the nerves, are you excited about the opera?"

I nodded, allowing my face to take on a less nervous expression. I responded coolly, "I am. I love new things."

"Ah, wonderful. I do believe you'll adore this little outing."

I nodded again with a smile and looked back out the window.

I wondered how it felt to live so close to one another. Was it exciting? Did everybody know their neighbors like they were family? Or did they get so sick of each other that they didn't interact at all. City life looked so terribly confusing. So much seemed to be happening at once and voices yelled out on the streets from various beggars or solicitors. It was so vastly different from the peace of the countryside. I suddenly understood perfectly why people had two different homes. In the summer everyone would pack their things to get away from the heat of the sun. Being so close to people would surely be a trying in the summer heat. In the winter, it would be hard to keep a large home quite warm enough to keep the cold away.

When we reached the opera house, Emma couldn't wait to get out of the carriage. She nearly jumped from the carriage, barely taking much help from Nicholas, and led the way with Nicholas and I following close behind.

The opera house itself was a huge and impressive marble building. Its façade was richly decorated with tall columns and arches. I was amazed at the grandeur. Smiling, Nicholas offered his arm to me. I took it sheepishly, feeling so small compared to this great building.

We met Nicholas's parents in the lobby. We carried on idle conversation until the opera was about to begin. We went to the box seats reserved for the theater's sponsor and his party.

I sat next to Emma and Nicholas. With a pair of opera glasses, I watched the show with excitement. Despite my previous apprehension, I couldn't wait to see what a real opera was like. When intermission came, I felt like I had just been drenched with a bucket of cold water as I got myself out of the story.

We went down to the lobby to mingle during the intermission. Emma grinned as the duke and duchess greeted old friends. "How do you like it so far?" she asked me.

"It's amazing," I confessed.

Nicholas smiled. "I knew you'd enjoy it."

Emma spotted an old friend of hers as well and excused herself.

"Let's head back to our seats," Nicholas suggested.

I nodded. "My shoes are beginning to hurt me," I said.

"I would gladly carry you there, but I don't think that would sit well with the public." He laughed as he took my arm.

I blushed. "This is so amazing," I commented as we made our way towards our box. "This building is so beautiful."

"Yes it is. The architecture is very impressive," he agreed.

I gave him a smile. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Thank you for coming. It's been much more tolerable than it would have been without you." He smiled back and I felt my heart flutter a bit. He suddenly stopped and faced me. "Regina… If my…"

"Nicholas! Regina!"

Emma! I frowned. She could not have come at a worse time.

She walked up to us with a smile. "Do not tell me you were going to leave me all alone down in the lobby."

"You always talk so much with your friends, I figured you wouldn't mind finding your own way back." Nicholas looked just as frustrated about her appearance as I was.

She shook her head. "You don't just leave a lady on her own."

"Emma, there were hundreds of people in the lobby. Fifty of which I'm sure you knew."

"You know what I meant, silly." Her voice gave away the fact that she was catching on to her brother's mood.

I stepped in and said, "Come, let's get back to our seats before intermission is over."

The rest of the show was delightful, but I couldn't keep my mind from wondering what Nicholas had wanted to tell me. His face had shown that it had been important. _There's still the ride back to the farm tomorrow morning, _I reminded myself. _He'll tell me then, I'm sure._

The carriage ride home was quiet and uneventful. My mind raced with thoughts of the opera, the city, and Nicholas. What had he been ready to say? I glanced up at him a couple times, once catching his eye. He gave me a small smile and looked away.

It had been arranged for me to stay in the guest quarters in the town home for the night. Emma helped me get situated and I went straight to sleep. In the morning, Emma woke me and helped me get my things together for the trip back home. A maid came in at one point to serve us crisp croissants and milk. The croissants were perfect. They were crisp and soft at the same time, warm and sweet. The bread seemed to melt on my tongue. I would miss food like this.

When I got outside to the coach, Nicholas was talking to the driver. He saw me approaching and smiled. "Ready?"

"I don't know if I can give up food like you have here, but I am certainly ready for something familiar again," I answered, laughing.

"Wonderful!" he said, helping me into the coach. Once we were certain that we had enough blankets to keep us warm, he signaled the driver to start. "My parents are sorry," Nicholas said, "but they couldn't make it to see you off. Mother wasn't feeling well and father had business. They said it was lovely meeting you."

I smiled and said, "It was nice meeting them as well. I'm sorry I could not tell them in person."

We mildly chatted for quite some time. It began to dwindle and soon became silence. At noon, the coach driver stopped at an inn for lunch. We ate and warmed ourselves up.

"Emma kind of interrupted me last night," Nicholas said suddenly as we sat near the fireplace.

I nodded. "Yes she did."

He looked at me hopefully. "What I was going to say was that if… if my parents liked you and approved, which they did… I was hoping you would perhaps stay on at the farm with me… as my… my…" He gave a small laugh. "I can't even do this right."

I stared at him in shock. We hadn't even been in a courtship!

He cleared his throat and began again. "Regina, I'd like to do this properly, so don't give me an answer quite yet. If your father says yes, I'd like you to become my wife."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. "We'd live on the farm?" I asked softly.

"Yes."

"Would there be parties? Operas?"

"Rarely."

"I see."

He smiled. "Come, let's go take you back home."

The rest of the trip was full of sideways glances and awkward smiles. Idle chat didn't work very well, so we stuck with silence. The silence, combined with the glances and smiles, seemed to speak more than anything we could have verbalized.

Finally the carriage made its way down the country road to my family's farm. Nicholas paid the coach driver when we arrived and the coach went back to the city. Anna questioned me about everything that happened and father only repeated how much he missed me. I laughed at their enthusiasm and we all sat down for dinner. The home cooked meal was delicious as it always was. Anna and I did dishes and watched Scarlett while Nicholas, Robert, and father went to the barns to look at a sick cow.

"The trip seems to have put you in good spirits, Regina," Anna stated as she handed a pot for me to dry.

I shrugged. "It was uneventful," I lied, then added a truthful statement. "I was jittery the whole trip. I was terribly nervous."

She shook her head. "You worry too much," she said jovially. "Stop making such a fuss over everything."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, sister."

"Ah, here come the men. I do hope the cow's alright."

Father seemed happy and gave Nicholas a good-natured slap on the back. The three men laughed and stepped inside.

"Is the cow alright, father?" I asked.

He smiled. "The cow will do just fine, Regina."

Robert blew into his hands. "It's a tad chilly out there, though. I think we might sit about the fire in the parlor."

"Anna, you take Scarlett and go sit with everyone. I can finish up," I offered. "Take a rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Go. It won't take me too long."

They rest of them left for the parlor and I went back to the dishes.

"Regina, can I speak with you?"

I jumped and saw that Father had stayed back. "Of course."

We sat at the table and he patted my hand. "Regina, do you love him?"

I bit my lip. "Of course I do."

"He loves you, too."

"I think I knew that, too."

He sighed. "I can't get over the fact that you're grown. You aren't the little girl I used to know."

"I'm still your little girl, Father," I assured him.

"Nicholas spoke with me in the barns."

"And?"

"He asked for permission to marry you." He gave a small laugh. "When Robert came to me to ask for Anna's hand, I realized you wouldn't be far behind your sister." He shook his head and continued, "What I'm trying to say is that I approve of him. If you love him, and it seems he truly loves you, then you may marry him."

I smiled with tears falling down my face. "Oh, Father! Thank you." I leapt up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I do love him so."

"I know, darling. I know." He smiled. "Goodness, you girls make me feel old."

"You're not old, Father."

"I'm getting there, daughter. Next thing you know, I won't be able to remember a gosh darned single thing."

I laughed and smiled happily. "That's not going to happen for a very long time."

"Come on, let's go to the parlor."

I shook my head. "No, I need to finish these dishes and compose myself."

"I just might send in Nicholas," he warned with a wink.

"I don't think he wants to propose by a sink full of dirty dishes, Father."

He grinned. "I proposed to your mother by a pig pen. I don't think Nicholas is going to care where he proposes, dear." With that, he left and I went back to my dishes. It was a few minutes before I heard footsteps behind me.

"Regina?"

I turned my head towards Nicholas standing in the doorway. "Father warned me he'd send you in here," I said.

"Did he now?" I nodded with a grin and he took a step closer. "You know, my parents offered to buy a ring for you."

"Is that so?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

"I told them I wouldn't need it. For a second, they thought I was going to become a monk." He got closer.

I laughed nervously. "You're too restless for that."

"That's what they told me." He smiled. "No, your father gave me this to give you."

He stepped forward once more and slid a ring on my ring finger. It was plain and simple, not a very expensive ring. A single, small pearl was perched upon the dull gold. It was all to familiar to me. I stared at Nicholas. "My father gave you this?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he said quietly. "He had been saving it for this day. Your mother instructed that you got it when a man asked for your hand. So, I suppose I should ask you properly." He set his right knee on the ground and held my hands. "Regina, will you be my wife?"

I pulled at his hands, motioning for him to stand. When he did, I flew into his arms. "Of course, Nicholas. Of course."

* * *

**Yeah... it's been my longest chapter for this story.**

**Well? Was it as gooey as I promised? Ah, the word gooey reminds me that I will make gooey brownies to anybody that reviews (nobody ever reviews anymore! What's wrong with society?!).**

**Once again, the offer stands: the title isn't exactly fitting with the story. So far I've had… one vote. Against the changing of the title. If you've any input, ideas, or complaints, please review. Or contact myself (Crayola Color Sky) via private messaging on my profile. **

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't quite expect this to happen, **but both of my stories happened to end at about the same time. It's quite the coincidence.

Sadly, this is the end. I decided I couldn't muster up enough enthusiasm to add on another hardship or trial. Basically, this will be a chapter full of both nothing and everything (and extremely short, for that matter). However, I have a number of ideas for new stories, should I decide to jump right into a new story, which might not happen. I don't know for sure at the moment.

_**Vonnae**___ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story, and I wish you the best of luck with your own writing!

_**FaylinnNorse:**_ Aha, many brownies sent in your direction, dear reviewer of mine! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I was a tad apprehensive of how it'd turn out. Thanks so much for all of the reviews throughout the story. I'm kind of sad to see it end… but there's always more things to write! Keep watching for a new story!

_**Eclipsa:**_ Yes! They are _finally _getting married. I was getting irritated with myself for never getting to this, but I suppose I just wanted to keep writing… Thanks for reviewing so often, it always boosts my confidence to have so many people enjoying my story.

_**awesomefairyfire:**_ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

_**InChrist-Billios:**_ Thank you for always reviewing! You'll see the Master here, and very briefly, but I feel that he plays an important character here. I'm afraid he was rather pointless in the story… This would not be the story I'd ever publish in a book. However, I enjoyed its simplicity, I suppose. Again, thank you for being such a faithful reviewer!

_Chapter Eleven_

The small church was brightly lit by the sun graciously shining on the day of my wedding. The chilly fall weather took a break for the day, making the day much better. The temperature was bearable and the sun shone brightly as if rejoicing with the rest of the friends and family attending the service.

Once the vows and rings were exchanged and a kiss was shared, we all went back to the farm. We had set up a makeshift dance floor in the barnyard and tables around it. Food and drink was served promptly and soon the party had fully began. Dancing started shortly after the guests had finished their dinner.

"Are you nervous?" Nicholas asked as we danced.

I tilted my head in confusion. "About what?"

"This," he said, looking around. "Being married. Raising a family."

I laughed. "Not very much. Are you?"

He nodded, his face growing red. "I don't know if I can raise a family properly. I didn't exactly have the ideal family situation as a child."

"You've seen Robert take care of Lottie, yes? I think you'll be fine, Nicholas."

"I suppose I can trust you on that," he said, still sounding dubious.

I shook my head and leaned into him. As we went back to our table, I noticed a figure in the distance, a dark bird perched on its shoulder. I felt my pulse quicken and I knew he wasn't just here to watch. I excused myself and went to him.

The Master looked the same as I recalled and before I said anything he said, "Thank you again for going to the village that day. I know I had no right to hold you at my home."

I nodded and he continued, "I am dying, miss. It does not look like it, but I am. Don't be alarmed, it was not the illness. The crow told me you contracted it. I am glad you still had the cure, for I would have been terribly upset had you died.

"I came here to ask you a small, simple favor. I was hoping you could name your first child after me. I know, perhaps it is not quite so small or simple. But I'm dying, you see. I will never have children, I will never be able to name my son after myself, or my daughter after my mother." He looked at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. "I have not led the ideal life, miss. I have never felt so sorrowful about it as I have since you left."

I nodded and said, "I do not know your name."

"Torben."

"What name would you want if it is a girl?"

He hesitated. "Antonia. That was my sister. She died at twenty four."

For an unfathomable reason, I heard myself respond, "I promise that I will name my first born after you or your sister." He smiled and thanked me and was about to walk away. "Wait!" I called.

He turned and looked at me with confusion. "Yes?"

"When you die… Will you have nobody to bury you?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I have allowed myself no ties to the social world. I will die and rot unforgotten in my home."

Wincing at the mention of rotting, I frowned. Not commenting on that, I asked, "What if I came to visit you? You know, to check on you. I don't think anybody deserves to die alone."

He stared at me. "Why do you offer such a thing? I was never kind to you."

I answered, "You seem genuinely sorry about it. I can forgive you for what you did."

Torben smiled again and said, "I would like that, thank you."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

One year later, I sat next to Torben as he laid in bed. I offered him soup, the only thing he could eat anymore. Nicholas tended to the fire and fetched anything we needed. He had begun to come on the visits with me as my pregnancy grew closer to the day the baby should be born, in case anything should happen. He did not like the idea of me visiting the man that took me away, but I assured him it was fine and he finally allowed me.

A couple days later, I went into labor. Instead of having Nicholas wait for the baby to be born, I sent him to check on Torben. Nicholas was not allowed in the bedroom while I was having the baby, so I did not know when he returned. When the baby was delivered, though, he was back and came in to see the baby.

I looked up at Nicholas as he walked in and asked, "How was Torben?"

Nicholas didn't answer right away. "He's gone, Regina."

I looked down at the baby cradled in my arms, unsure of how to react. "Torben Nicholas," I said, looking back up at Nicholas.

He stared at the baby. "Torben Nicholas sounds good."

I smiled. "It is, isn't it?" I murmured quietly.

----------------------------------------------

**Sooo…** How did you like it? Was it okay? I'm not sure I liked it a whole lot, but it was the best I could do for an ending at this moment…

Review with your ending thoughts, please, and keep an eye out for a new story!


End file.
